


the difference between a textbook and an autobiography

by Emilys_List



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Autobiography, Gen, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilys_List/pseuds/Emilys_List
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed Bartlet has writer's block. Feeding chickens won't help. Post-administration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the difference between a textbook and an autobiography

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ain't mine, yall.

He wrote Theory and Design of Macro Economics in Developing Nations in two months. It was a subject dear to his heart. But his damn autobiography was like pulling a cow out of a garden hose. Of course, that kind of scenario gives rise to the question, just what is a cow doing inside a garden hose?

There was too much to say and he didn't want to tell any of it, not really. Abby had said the benefit of writing such a book was to tell his version of history. All proceeds would be donated to stem cell research. It sounded good, all of it, but that didn't change the fact that he had not the faintest clue of how to do this. How does one encapsulate eight years in the White House, not to mention his many years of service? A Nobel prize? His large, sprawling, and successful family? The whole thing made him contrite.

He visited Zoey and Charlie in New York. He fed the chickens. He tried not to think about his horrendous writer's block.

One day. A jubilant phone call from Charlie, shouting about Sarah Bartlet Young, 5 lbs 8 oz. Air travel wore on his body these days, so they took a car. He stared out the window.

He remembers the day he met Charlie. Days after they'd lost Morris Tolliver. The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away. When Charlie had been a young man, everything seemed new to him. But eventually he'd grown up, maybe too fast. He was proud of Charlie, more proud of him than of most things. And that's where his book would begin.

/end.


End file.
